The properties of materials sought in building may vary greatly depending on what structure they are being used to build. For example, it is generally desirable that materials used to construct a building be strong and, for instance, resistant to compressive forces. In another example, it is generally desirable that materials used to construct structures in environments in which strong winds and/or seismic activity may occur be, for instance, flexible and/or resistant to shearing and/or tensile forces. In yet another example, it is generally desirable that materials used to construct structures, including boats, in or near wet environments be resistant to water. Fabricating a structure out of a material that is poorly suited for the environment in which the structure is intended to be used or operated can result in the structure being compromised or ruined by the surrounding environment.